


Two's Lonely, Three's Just Right

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Slash, Triple Triad, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus





	Two's Lonely, Three's Just Right

Astoria Malfoy had died a little over a year ago. She had grown ill from a blood disease. It caused her body to weaken until she could no longer leave her bed. She had died in Draco’s arms while their son held onto his mother, begging her not to leave him. 

 

Alas, death waits for no one. So she had went peacefully in her sleep. That was all he could have asked for. The knowledge that she didn’t suffer in her final moments brought something of a comfort to the father and son. 

 

Draco had remained single for a year before fate had intervened on his behalf. He was sitting in a dark corner of  the Hog’s Head, nursing his fifth fire whisky. He was thinking about all that had went wrong in his life. From the giant twat he was as a child to the lonely and depressed adult he had grown to be. 

 

Thirty two years old and nothing to show for his life. Well, that wasn’t true. He had a twelve year old son. A beautiful, kind, and loving soul that already proved that he was nothing like his father was at the same age. His best friend was a Potter, for Merlin’s sake. It was more than Draco could say for himself even now. Did he even have any friends? He didn’t think so.

 

The Blonde would forever be grateful to Harry Potter and his wife Ginny. If not for them, he was sure he would have eventually turned his wand on himself. Sooner rather than later. They had saved him that night. 

 

When Professor Potter stopped in with his wife for a drink and a chat with Aberforth. Ginny had noticed him in his secluded corner. Sloshed and ready to break down, Ginny must have seen the anguish in his face because she tugged on her husband's arm and pointed in Draco’s direction. Harry had seen something in his eyes, something that reminded him of himself. That look of the world bearing down on your already overburdened shoulders.

 

The couple shared a look, a silent agreement passing between them. They walked over to Draco’s table, one on each side of him, and pulled him up to his feet.

 

“Come with us, Malfoy. We can help.” Ginny whispered in his ear. 

 

He followed them out of the bar and into the snow lined streets of Hogsmeade. They lead him down the snowy main street, then turned into a winding drive that lead up to their modest (by Malfoy standards) house. They led him into the sitting room, placed him on the couch where he promptly hugged a throw pillow and sobbed into it. 

 

“So….So lonely. So em-empty…” He cried into the pillow while Ginny rubbed soothing circles into his back. 

 

Harry had disappeared into the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of Ogden’s Finest. If Draco wanted to drown his sorrows, well Harry had plenty of his own to drown as well. War left quite the mark on those that were lucky enough to survive it. If one could even call it “lucky”.

 

It was a good thing the kids were all at Hogwarts, and Lily was staying at Molly’s tonight. They had stayed up until early the next morning. Two bottles were finished by the time the night ended. 

 

Feelings were exposed, secrets were muttered under the spell of alcohol. Tentative touches turned into passionate kisses. What started out as a night that was supposed to be cathartic for the three of them, had turned into a night full of wonders and blissful comfort. Harry found that he enjoyed a man almost as much as he enjoyed a woman. Ginny found that two was always better than one. 

 

It seemed that Draco had found a place where he fit perfectly. Harry and Ginny however, found that the thing they’d been missing for so long, that thing that seemed just out of reach of their understanding had been dropped right into their lap. 

 

That was how the couple became a Triad. How Ginny and Harry had found themselves feeling more complete than they ever thought possible. How Draco and Scorpius had found themselves a family once again, complete with siblings and another two parents. Scorpius had never felt so lucky in all of his life. His best friend was now his brother! What else could he possibly hope for.

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

“Get out of the bathroom, will you?!” Lily Luna was screaming at the door where she heard the giggles of her older brothers. 

 

“In a second Lils. We’re almost done.” Scorpius yelled through the door.

 

She could hear them laughing and whispering. Probably planning out their next prank. It wouldn’t do to end up bald with green eyebrows, yet again. She’d learned her lesson and had created a charm that marked her safe from any unwanted magic aimed in her direction. Hermione had squealed when the then eleven year old had created her own magic. Ginny had smirked.

 

“Well of course! She is my daughter, she would be absolutely brilliant.” Ginny said.

 

The boys had gagged behind their mother's back as Draco and Harry silently nodded their heads in agreement. Ginny was a spitfire and a formidable witch in her own right. After all, she had invented the bat bogey hex. It was no wonder her daughter was growing up to more like her mother than any of them were comfortable with.

________________________________________________________________________

 

It had been two years since their family had expanded. Draco had sold the house where Astoria died. They had moved in with the Potters and the kids had taken to each other as if they’d been raised together. 

 

Albus and Scorpius had volunteered to share a room, while Draco had been set up in their bedroom. They shared everything. From their secrets to their bed. It was unconventional but it was family, and most importantly, it felt absolutely right. None of them could ever remember feeling so content as they did now that Draco had become both of their husband.

 

James was now in his seventh year and the head boy. Something Ginny was exceptionally proud of.  Something that Harry thought hilarious, seeing as his son's girlfriend was Posey Parkinson, and the head girl. History really did repeat itself, Harry thought. He’d be damned though, if his kids would go through what his parents, and then he’d went through.

 

Albus and Scorpius were fourteen and quite the handful. Draco had already spotted the burgeoning romance, even if his son’s had yet to realize what was happening. Harry thought they both knew but were too scared to make the first move. 

 

Lily, the apple of all three parents eyes was now twelve and in her second year. She was top of her class in Hogwarts and loved anything having to do with literature. They all assumed it was Hermione’s doing, as every holiday or birthday found her with piles of new books that she’d devour as soon as she could, all the while screaming her thanks at her very favorite Aunt Mione.

 

The summer quickly ended and before any of them could blink, they were on the way back to Hogwarts. The three youngest sharing a cart and the oldest doing his rounds as head boy. The sorting, the feast, and the walk back to the Slytherin dorms seemed to fly by in a flurry of activity. 

 

Unable to sleep and feeling jittery for the new school year, Albus and Scorpius had found themselves alone in the common room. It was two in the morning and they were wide awake. They sat on the comfortable black leather love seat, in front of the green fire burning in the hearth. As they spoke about nonsense and the more important aspects of their lives, their hands, which were resting between them, were unconsciously moving towards the other.

 

It started off with their fingers brushing against each other. That brought along a blush on both boys faces, until that reaction had been seen for what it was: utterly ridiculous. They were best friends, they had no secrets from each other. Why should they be embarrassed over a mutual attraction?

 

When the laughter had died down, they had realized that they had somehow ended up closer to each other. Albus’ legs had ended up comfortably resting on top of Scorpius’ lap. Scorpius had his arm around Albus, who was leaning into his friend. It took them both a second to realize the position they were in. 

 

Just like that, the blush was back. This time there were no giggles, instead Albus raised his hand and placed it gently against Scorpius’ cheek while running his thumb across the blondes lips. 

 

The moment when from fun and light hearted to charged with electricity. Before either of them knew what they were doing, they had leaned in and their lips had touched for just a moment. Long enough for them both to crave more, not long enough for them to feel as though they’ve had enough. Their very first kiss, and it was splendid.

 

That was how their head of house and potions professor, Daphne Greengrass, had found them. Yes she was his aunt but she had to appear strict, did she not? Two fourteen year old boys, wrapped around each other, sucking face, at five in the morning. What else was she to do? 

 

Well… She’d give them five more minutes. There was no greater feeling than that of young love and she’d be damned if she ruined any form of happiness in her nephew's life. 

 

She wrote a letter to Draco about her discovery, as she was bound to do. Included were the wishes that he not be too put out with his son. After all, she remembered another blonde haired, slytherin boy who harbored a crush on a certain chosen one. 

 

She smiled to herself as the letter disappeared into the green flames of her floo. It was time to go embarrass her sweet little nephew.

 

____________________________________________________________

 

Draco had never smiled wider. Well… Maybe he had, the day Ginny and Harry had confessed their feelings for him and asked him to move in. Or maybe it was the day they had legally adopted all of the children so that all three were legal parents to all four kids. 

 

Either way, this day was in the top three. His son had found love in a boy who had been his best friend first. If that wasn’t the strongest foundation to build a relationship on, he didn’t know what was.

 

Harry and Ginny had laughed themselves silly, only explaining their reaction at Draco’s confused look.

 

“It would figure, wouldn’t it? The boy was named after two men who had both fallen in love with their best friends.” Harry said as he clutched at his sides. 

 

“It’s a good thing he’s nothing like either of them, seeing as how Scorpius’ returns those feelings.” Ginny had chortled. 

 

“Our lives are a big fat joke, aren’t they? You think that brother of yours is up there pulling the strings of some grand prank?” Draco was full on laughing now. 

 

“Who knows, all I know is that we’ll be adding another room to the house, they're absolutely not sharing a room anymore. That’s for damn sure.” Ginny finished as the three of them sat down to dinner, a glass of wine in each of their hands.

 

“To a peaceful life.” Harry raised his glass.

 

“To a happy wife.” Draco said, a smirk playing at his lips as he dipped his glass towards Ginny.

 

“To happy children.” Ginny said. 

 

They clinked their glasses. Drinking to the mundane life they now lived. Each silently thanking the heavens above that their kids would never know the horrors that they had known.

 


End file.
